


30 Days Of Snowbert Drabbles

by KitsuneMalfoy



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneMalfoy/pseuds/KitsuneMalfoy
Summary: Pretty much what the title indicates,  a Snowbert centric story with some side pairings.  (I suck at summaries) Rated K+ for now might change in the later chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Day One 

Double Date 

Iris had been the one to suggest a double date night, Caitlin was reluctant at first but Julian suggested it would benefit them to actually get along with each other. And a date night could be just the thing they needed. 

It was a Friday night, like normal couples they would go out, go to dinner, see a movie, get a couple of drinks and just talk about whatever it was that was on their minds. 

Julian had arrived at Caitlin's apartment right on time, he was never one to be a minute late, it wasn't in his resume. 

When Caitlin opened the door, Julian's breath got caught, how did he manage to get a girl like Dr. Caitlin Snow to agree to go out with him? Well that was a story that will have to wait for another day. 

“Uhm, these are for you.” Julian handed Caitlin a small bouquet of tulips, he had remembered that Caitlin said that those were her favorite type of flowers and he figured that now would be a good time to show that he was serious about wanting to be with her. 

Caitlin felt her cheeks flush when she saw the flowers, she gave him a small smile before grabbing the bouquet from his hands lifting them up to her nose as she sniffed them.

“Thank you Julian, it's very sweet.” She said softly as she shuffled her feet slightly, “Let me go put this in a vase and I'll be ready to go.” She moved out of the way letting Julian step into her apartment.

The apartment just screamed Caitlin to Julian, the way everything was neatly placed, nothing out of the ordinary, the color scheme, the furniture, everything was perfect. 

He shuffled his feet awkwardly as he straightened his tie for the twentieth time that evening. Caitlin came back shortly after as she grabbed her bag along with her coat. 

“So did Iris tell you where we are going?' Julian asked as he tried to make small talk, Caitlin pursed her lips. 

“She said something about meeting her at the steak house, I guess it's something new that Iris wants to try out. Because I know Barry doesn't usually eat steak.” Caitlin rambled as she walked out of the apartment, Julian soon following after he locked and closed the door. 

“Steak?, Who doesn't love steak?” Caitlin stopped walking and turned to look at him with a questionable gaze caught Julian to blush and clear his throat. 

“Uhm, sorry.” He mumbled as he smoothed out his vests with his nervous hands. “I just.. I've never dated anyone before, I mean.. I've had girls who were only into me because of my parents lot but.. they never really reciprocated the feelings like you do.” Julian took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself, he wanted to be the stronger one but fumbling like an idiot in front of Caitlin wasn't getting him anywhere. 

Caitlin stopped at the top of the steps of her apartment building, she reached out her cold hand to hold Julian's warm one. 

“You don't have to try so hard for me Julian, I like you a lot, Just don't feel like you have to be someone you're not around me okay?” She said softly, Julian nodded as he squeezed her hand. 

“Now we should go before Iris decides to call me and wonder what's taking so long.” Caitlin said as she walked with Julian to her car. 

“Why don't we walk?.. it's a beautiful night and I would like to spend more time with you.” Julian said softly as he didn't want to be apart from Caitlin. 

Caitlin smiled nodding her head as she held his hand . “Yeah that sounds great.” 

-x-x-x-x-x-

Iris and Barry were waiting outside the steak house when Caitlin and Julian showed up, Barry shook Julian's hand as Iris hugged them both. 

“Caitlin that dress looks gorgeous on you.' Iris said as her eyes gleamed with delight as she saw how well and delegate the dark blue dress snug against Caitlin's curves. Julian looked at Caitlin , Iris was right, the dress made everything about Caitlin more beautiful than before. 

The couples decided to head inside as it started getting chilly from the cool winter air, The waitress escorted them to their designated table. 

Julian moved to pull out a chair for Caitlin to sit, Caitlin smiled at Julian as she placed her coat on the back of the chair before sitting down smoothing out her dress. Julian soon sat down after she did as he placed his own coat.

“Thank you Iris.” Caitlin said as she remembered the compliment from her friend, Iris and Caitlin weren't really best friends not like Caitlin was with Cisco but her and Iris got along pretty well and she was glad that they could talk about pretty much anything. 

Barry sipped at his water as he watched Iris and Caitlin mingle, him and Julian had gotten off on the wrong foot, but sense Julian started showing an interest in Caitlin, they had gotten closer but not best friends close, just close enough to where they aren't at each others throats all the time. 

“Uhm, what would you like to order?” Barry asked Iris as he looked down at the menu while the waitress came over ready to take their order. 

“Medium steak with green beans and some cole slaw.” Iris said as she placed her menu down. Barry nodded as he placed her order along with his own, A medium steak with corn on the side. 

Julian turned to look at Caitlin who was sipping at her water, She looked down at the menu unsure of what to order. “Could you order for me?” She asked as she leaned into Julian's side barely whispering into his ear . 

Julian nodded as he ordered his usual Rare steak and a Medium for Caitlin with a side of mashed potatoes and some sauce to go with the steak. Caitlin smiled in appreciation. 

-x-x-x-x-x-

After an hour of eating, talking and laughing, sharing stories, the foursome decided to call it a night. 

“You're coming to S.T.A.R Labs tomorrow right Julian?” Barry asked as he stood next to Iris, his arm wrapped around hers as she leaned into his side. Julian stood next to Caitlin who was smiling at them as she was glad that Barry was opening up to Julian. 

'Yeah, I suppose I could finally get to see what Team Flash is like behind the scenes” Julian teased Barry causing Iris to laugh along with Caitlin. 

“Cool, we'll have to do this again sometime.” Barry said as he moved to hug Caitlin, Caitlin wrapped her arms around Barry then moving to hug Iris. 

“Yeah just.. let us know when you're free.” Caitlin suggested as she reached and held Julian's hand causing him to smile and holding her hand as well giving it a light squeeze. 

The four of them waved at each other as they headed in the opposite directions of the city. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

“I had a lovely time tonight Julian.” Caitlin said as she walked up to her apartment, Julian stood behind her. He smiled shyly as he smoothed out his vest. 

“I did as well. Maybe.. we can go out to dinner next time just the two of us?” Julian asked hopeful as he shifted his feet. 

'Yeah that would be great actually.” She said softly. Julian moved closer placing his hand on her arm. 

“Can I kiss you goodnight?” He asked as he felt his heart beating faster against his chest. Caitlin looked down at him before nodding her head in approval. 

Julian moved closer pressing his forehead against hers, slightly rubbing his nose hers, his lips brushing softly with her cold ones, he moved his hand up to her hair running his fingers through her curls. 

Caitlin wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer as they kissed, it was a short but sweet kiss that made Caitlin linger for more but knowing that Julian had to get home sense it was getting late. 

“I'll pick you up tomorrow?” She asked softly as she sucked in her bottom lip between her teeth still feeling his lips. Julian smiled nodding his head as he pulled away from her slightly. “Text me when you make it home?” 

“Of course, Dr. Snow.” Julian teased her playfully as he let his fingers linger on her arm before heading out of the apartment building. 

Caitlin watched him go licking her lips as she went to bed for the evening. 

-x-x-x-x-x-


	2. Chapter Two: Day Two

Loosing Control 

Julian was the first to notice, Caitlin had been distancing herself from the team constantly moving her fingers to her necklace that was covered with her blouse. He knew that Caitlin was in deep thought. He wished that he could make her smile, or hear her laugh. He hated not being able to cheer her up. 

“Hey, mate. Can I ask you something?” Julian asked as he walked into Cisco's work lab, he noticed that a lot of the stuff was out of place and disorganized. Cisco looked up from the gauntlets that he had been tweaking for the past week. 

“Sure, what is it?” He asked as he took a bite of the red vine he had in his hand. Usually Julian didn't really come to him unless it had something to do with Caitlin, which is probably what this was about but he figured that he would let Julian tell him before jumping the gun to protect his friend. 

“Has.. Caitlin seemed a bit off to you recently?” His accent was heavy as he straightened his vest moving closer to Cisco as he leaned against his work table 

Cisco pursed his lips as he thought about Caitlin. He had noticed that something was off with her, she hadn't been joining him on their usual coffee runs in the morning like they normally would. 

“Now that you mention it, she's been a little distant the past couple of days. But I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, she'll be back to herself soon. Just give her time.” Cisco smiled as he placed his hand on the Brit's shoulder. 

“Cisco.. we don't have time.” Julian looked at Cisco, In two months, or sooner. Caitlin could become Killer Frost, and Julian wasn't going to allow that. He refused to let Caitlin become someone she's not. He cared about her too much to even think of that as a possibility. 

“Do you want me to talk to her Julian? Find out what's wrong? Will that make you feel better?” Cisco asked as he pulled his hand away from the others shoulder. 

Julian pursed his lips, he was hesitant on Cisco talking to Caitlin. No, if he wanted answers he would have to get them himself. 

“No, I'll talk to her. Thank you.” Julian nodded as he headed out of the lab. Cisco watched him leave he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. 

X-x-x-x-x-X

He had went to Caitlin's apartment later that evening, hoping that the brunette was home, he tried texting her a couple of times but he didn't get any responses. He stood in front of her door, he was hesitant at first before raising his hand to knock on the door. 

“Caitlin?” He called out as he opened the door when Caitlin hadn't opened it after a few times of knocking. He pursed his lips as he looked around her apartment. He felt awkward being here. If Caitlin wasn't here then he would be in trouble tomorrow. 

“Caitlin?” He called out again as he closed the door he walked in further to her apartment, he felt a cool breeze swarming around him, his eyes widened at the thought of Caitlin becoming Killer Frost right now. 

He kept his pace though, as he walked towards Caitlin's bedroom, only having been there a few times when he spent the night while they watched movies and ate Chinese food and talked about their past stories. 

He stood in front of the bedroom door hesitantly before knocking on it gently. “Cait?.. Caitlin it's me.” Julian said quietly as he pressed his ear against the door. He bit his lip. 

“Go away!” Caitlin shouted from inside the room. Julian's heart squeezed lightly at the sound of how scared Caitlin sounded right now. No, he wasn't going to go away. He told her he wasn't scared or afraid of her and he was going to show that. 

“Caitlin.. please. I know.. you're scared. But.. You don't have to be scared, please let me help you.” Julian practically begged her, he would've gotten down on is knees if he could but no now wasn't the time for that. 

“I said go away!”Caitlin shouted louder that time, Julian opened the door quickly seeing Caitlin standing by the windows looking out to the city. She turned to look at Julian which caused him to stop as he noticed her white eyes. 

“Caitlin.” He stood up straighter as he edged his way closer to Caitlin. “Caitlin it's okay, I'm here.” Julian said quietly as he kept steady. 

“I'm loosing control.” She whispered softly as she looked down at her hands watching as the frost swarmed around them, “Julian, you have to go. I can't hurt you again.” She begged him as she felt Killer Frost coming to the edge. No, she didn't want to hurt the person she had started falling for. 

“No, Caitlin I'm not leaving you like this. I'm not scared.” Julian moved closer as he felt the cold shivering through his body. 

“I'm not begging you, I'm telling you Julian, Go now before I hurt you.” Julian heard Killer Frost through those words but he didn't want to leave. He stood in front of her, showing her that he wasn't scared of Killer Frost. That he had to prove to her to that he would be there no matter what. 

“Caitlin Snow would never hurt a fly, Caitlin is not Killer Frost. She's sweet, kind, generous and I wouldn't trade that for anything. I would do anything for her, for you, Caitlin. I'm never going to run away from you even when you tell me too. Because I love you..” Julian moved his hand into hers not caring if it was going to leave frostbite later on. 

“I love you Caitlin Snow, It took me a while to realize what this was.. but.. seeing you here, right now. Showed me how much I love you and I would do anything to protect you. I know you're strong, you can fight this. I'll be with you every step.” Julian pulled himself closer placing his hand on her cheek. 

Caitlin looked up as tears swarmed in her eyes, she felt the cold around her disappearing the instant she felt Julian's hand on her cheek. 

“Julian..” She whispered softly as she moved closer to him kissing his lips gently as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	3. Chapter Three: Day Three

Unsteady Feelings 

When Julian had said that he loved her, she wasn't sure how to feel. It was a moment of weakness for her, she couldn't say it back. No, she wasn't ready for that type of commitment. She really liked Julian, she was so thrilled that Julian liked her back. She wanted to make things slow and steady at first, like how she did with Ronnie, where they would get to know each other, talk about their likes and dislikes, show what they have in common. 

Caitlin looked up from the coffee that she had been slowly drinking as she saw Julian walk into jitters. She smiled as she stood up smoothing out the bottom of her dress before hugging Julian. 

“Sorry if I'm late, I had to finish up the crime scene with Barry and Detective West. I hope I didn't keep you waiting long.” Julian said as he pulled away from her moving to sit down across from her. 

“It's fine, Julian don't worry.” Caitlin let out a quiet laugh as she watched him take off his coat and placing it over the chair. 

“So, would you like a coffee? I can order one for you? Or would you rather drink tea?” Caitlin asked as she sat up straighter feeling very cautious about her posture at the moment. 

Julian looked at her, those bright blue eyes catching Caitlin off guard. She gazed down at her coffee before taking a sip of it to distract herself. 

“No I'm fine thank you, so.. what did you want to talk about? It sounded quite urgent.” Julian asked as he cleared his throat. 

Caitlin looked up as she played with the rim of the coffee mug with her index finger. She bit the corner of her lip before taking a deep breath. 

“I just.. Do you.. remember, what you said the other day to me?” She asked quietly, She stared at Julian as she tried to catch his emotions. 

“I remember quite a lot of things Caitlin, you're going to have to be more specific.” Julian looked at her, though he did have a feeling as to what she was talking about. He placed his hands on the table nervously. 

“Julian.. it's just.. it's too early for me.. I really really like you, and I care so much about you. I don't know if I'm ready to be in love with you.” She looked down placing her hands on her lap. 

Julian looked at her, unsure of what to say. He might have said the word too quickly, too soon. Of course. He shouldn't have, after the past three years, Caitlin loosing her husband twice, being fooled by a man who she thought loved her but turned out to be a crazy psychopath and kidnapped her. 

He cleared his throat, causing Caitlin to look up, she noticed his hand resting on the table as an invitation. She raised her cool hand placing inside of his warm one. 

“I might have.. said that word.. a little too soon into this.. relationship.” Julian said softly, he was still unsure if this is what they were calling it, a relationship. That word made him feel excited at the thought that maybe someday, she would be ready for him and try it. He cared so much about Caitlin, he would do anything even if it meant taking things slow. 

“But, I am willing to take things slow, if that's what you want.” Julian said as he squeezed her hand gently. He watched her bit the corner of her lip, feeling his heart racing against his chest hoping that he hadn't said the wrong words. 

Caitlin nodded and squeezed his hand back. “Yeah.. yeah that would be great.” She smiled softly, her eyes met his, he watched as they sparkled. 

“Should I walk you home Dr. Snow?” Julian asked as he moved to stand up from his chair smoothing out his vest as he grabbed his coat along with his bag before holding out his arm for her. 

She smiled bright as she grabbed her coffee mug before moving to stand up hooking her arm in his leaning into his side. 

“Thank you Julian.” She said as she started walking out of Jitters as they both started walking towards her apartment. 

“Anything for you Caitlin.” He said softly as he pulled her closer letting the soft breeze of the winter air swarm around them. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	4. Chapter Four: Day Four

Movie Night 

When Barry had offered him to go to Cisco's movie night, Julian thought that he was kidding, but when he said that Caitlin would be there he didn't hesitate to say yes, which caused the CSI to smirk in his golden boyish way which caused Julian to loath him more than he did before but he shrugged it off for now. 

Julian was one of the first to arrive at Cisco's apartment. It was small, but it felt cozy not like Caitlin's apartment which he preferred but he didn't want to say that out loud. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned seeing Cisco who handed him a drink. 

“Hey man, I'm glad you could make it, please sit wherever you would like.” He grinned sheepishly squeezing his shoulder before moving across the room to talk to Caitlin. Julian watched his movements noticing Caitlin right away as she wasn't dressed in her usual attire, she wore dark skinny jeans and a red blouse that showed off her figure perfectly. 

Julian felt his cheeks flush when he caught her eyes, he hadn't known how long he was staring but he couldn't help the fact that Caitlin was just too beautiful to not stare at. 

“I'm glad you came Julian.” Caitlin said as she was now standing in front of him with one of the most cutest smiles he's ever seen, causing Julian to clear his throat as he straightened his vest. 

“Well, sense these are your friends, I figured it wouldn't do any harm in getting to know them more. And I would always jump at the chance to get to spend more time with you.” Julian said shyly as he noticed the pink in Caitlin's cheeks which caused him to grin. 

“The movie is about to start, we're just waiting on Barry and Iris.” Julian nodded as he cleared his throat, he looked over see that Wally and Jesse were sitting down on the floor on one of Cisco's Star Wars blankets which caused him to chuckle lightly. 

“Hey man.” Wally said as he noticed Julian, Jesse smiled as she rested her head on Wally's shoulder causing Wally to pull her closer. 

“Wally, Jesse Nice to see you both.” He said as he wedged around them while Caitlin lead him over to the loveseat. 

Barry and Iris soon showed up and then the movie night was ready to begin. 

X-x-x-x-x-x-X

Julian had noticed that Caitlin was dozing off. It was half way into the movie in which they decided to watch the first volume of Guardians of the Galaxy after the many debates between Cisco and Wally. 

He shifted slightly so Caitlin could rest her head on his shoulder as he moved to wrap his arm around her. He had found out that Caitlin was a snuggler when watching movies. He didn't mind of course, it was an excuse to be close to her in his mind. 

“I'm really glad you came Julian.” He heard Caitlin in a soft voice which caused him to smile. He rubbed his thumb over her hip gently. 

“I'm glad I did too.” He whispered back which caused Caitlin to smile sleepily as she closed her eyes feeling safe knowing that Julian was there with her. 

X-x-x-x-x-X


	5. Chapter Five: Day Five

Chapter Five: Day Five

A Little Bit Further 

'You can control it, you can learn to control your powers, You don't have to become evil like your earth two counterpart' 

“Control your emotions, your anger, your sadness. Those are the things that causes you to use your powers.” Julian heard Cisco say through the mic as he watched Caitlin trying to control her powers. 

Part of him wants to stop Cisco and tell him that this is pushing it a little too far, but another part of him wants to help Caitlin get rid of Killer Frost. 

“I can't Cisco, it's too much!” Caitlin said through her panicked voice, as she tried to contain the ice that was forming out of her hands, she felt cold, numb, everything inside of her did not feel the same and she wanted it to stop. 

“You can Caitlin! Just think about something that, something that makes you happy.” Cisco exclaimed as he watched Caitlin with worry, he knew he shouldn't have pushed the idea 

Caitlin stood for a moment as she stared at her hands, she was afraid that she would hurt someone, those who were close to her, she couldn't let that happen. 

She thought about Ronnie, Those thoughts seemed so far away now, she thought about those big brown eyes that comforted her so many nights, the arms that kept her safe, his words that made her heart flutter, but then her thoughts turned to the blonde haired blue eyed British male who was across the room. 

She remembered those countless coffee dates, the way he would hold her hands when she was scared, the way he comforted her during her nightmares wither it was in person or over the phone. She remembered their shared drinks, their date at the steak house which made her think about her feelings for him. 

She looked down at her hands which turned back into her normal ones, she let out a breath of relief as she felt a pair of arms around her causing her to lean into them knowing who exactly it was. 

'I knew you could do it' She heard him whispered into her ear, she was glad that she had someone like Julian with her now. 

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X


End file.
